


Worth It

by bewitchedbells (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Bottom Draco, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Harry, don't really know what tags to put, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bewitchedbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wanted was to get Ginny something she would like for their anniversary. But who would've thought that shopping for Ginny would've ended up getting him into something he'd never expected with a pale blonde who had the smoothest looking skin and grey eyes that got prettier every time Harry looked into them? Not Harry, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, all writing is done for fun - not profit.

"Harry, don't stress so much! Whatever you get, I'm sure Ginny will love it."

 

Harry snorted from his position with his face planted on the top of his desk. His anniversary was five days from now, on Sunday. He will be married to Ginny Potter for a complete year and he had not a clue on what the _hell_ to get her. After dating her for years, he had no idea what would be a good thing to get for an _anniversary_. It was completely different from when they were dating, it felt like a completely different ball game.

 

"That's easy for you to say since Hermione loves anything educational." Harry responded, grinning slightly when he heard Ron give a sharp laugh.

 

"Look, mate, just go to Diagon Alley - hell, go to a Muggle shopping place and find some jewelry or something. Women like jewelry, right?" Harry snorted again, turning his head and letting his cheek rest against the smooth wood of his desk. His glasses dug into his nose uncomfortably but he ignored it in favor of rolling his gaze to the clock above the door of his and Ron's shared office. They would be getting off in another ten minutes. He would take Ron's advice and go buy jewelry, not from Diagon Alley though. Whatever piece he bought for her would be in the paper before he even got a chance to surprise Ginny with it. So, he'd play it safe and go to Muggle London. Maybe he should buy some flowers, too?

* * *

Having arrived in a back alley in Muggle London via Apparition, Harry took off his robes and folded them sloppily before shrinking them and stuffing them in the pocket of his denims, thanking the Gods that spring was coming around. Harry refused to just wear pants under his robes like the "traditional" wizard. He walked quickly from the alleyway, making a sharp right towards the shopping square he knew was around the bend. It would be an understatement to say that Harry hated shopping. It was just something about being surrounded by complete strangers, some of which who always wanted you to test this and that and see what kind of sales they were having on what. Harry grimaced when a man who had to be in his late thirties tried to persuade him to come into his home appliances store because of a sale on couches.

 

He walked a few more blocks before the jewelry store came into view and Harry sighed a breath of relief. Picking up the pace of his walk, Harry closed in on the store and quickly walked inside. There was a older woman who was dressed smartly with her hair pulled back in a tight bun behind the long glass counter of jewelry being displayed. The warm smile she gave upon his entrance made Harry smile back as he walked closer.

 

"Hullo, how may I help you today, young man?" The woman asked once Harry stood directly in front of the display glass.

 

"Hullo, I'm looking for a anniversary gift." Harry could see the woman's eyes brighten at the mention of his anniversary. "We'll be married for a year."

 

"Ah, newly weds," she chuckled as if she had told a joke, "we have just the thing here."

 

Harry watched as she went to the furthest left corner of the display glass and pulled a square box from the top shelf. She walked back, her heels making sharp click-clacking noises as she made her way back to him. She opened the box before handing it to Harry. He looked at the small and elegant necklace, the diamonds in it glittering softly in the little light of the store. It was a pretty piece of jewelry. Harry glanced at the price tag and felt something close to a punch in his stomach. It was a pretty piece of jewelry for an even prettier price. He glanced up at the smiling woman, then back down to the necklace. It would look nice on Ginny, especially when they went to one of those Ministry Galas he always had to attend.

 

"I'll take it."

 

Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out the necessary amount of pounds before letting the woman take the jewelry and wrap it for him. She gave him a smile.

 

"Have a nice day, young man."

 

"Thanks, you as well." Harry turned and left the store. He couldn't believe he spent _that_ much for a necklace! He let his breath leave him in a whoosh before deciding on buying flowers for Ginny as well. Flowers wouldn't be as expensive as jewelry. Hell, he probably should've just bought her flowers and taken her out somewhere fancy. Harry sighed through his nose and walked back in the direction he came from, knowing he saw a floristry on his way. A block away, the floristry stood, tucked against a café and a shoe store. Maybe he should've gotten Ginny shoes instead? Harry shook his head, it was too late anyway. The receipt for the jewelry said, "final sale."

 

Harry stepped through the doors of the flower shop, immediately hit with the fragrance of the beautiful flowers taking up the room. The flowers were organized by their colours, making the shop look prettier than it really should have. The bell chimed above him twice as the door swung open and then closed, bringing him out of the awe that was inspired by the assortment of flowers. He surveyed the area, finding no one behind the counter and just stood there, wondering if he should just walk along the aisles of flowers and pick them or if he should just wait. He decided on the latter, understanding that he had no experience with this type of stuff and would just screw it up.

 

"Hold on, please, I'll be with you in just a moment!" The cherry call came from the back of the shop and Harry relaxed as he walked towards the counter. Harry leaned against it, considering the fact that he still had five more days before he had to give these flowers to Ginny. Maybe he should get them delivered to their house?

 

"Okay, now, how may I help you?" Harry watched, with widening eyes, as Draco Malfoy walked around the aisle to face him. His smile was bright and his hair was long enough to pass his shoulders, but when those warmed grey eyes realized _who_ was standing in his shop, the smile dropped to a surprised 'o' and those grey eyes widened in shock before neutralizing into a look of indifference. Harry had yet to get his surprise off his face and coughed into his elbow at the sudden thudding of his heart. Whoever the fuck had greeted him definitely wasn't the Malfoy he remembered.

 

"Well?"

 

The tone of Malfoy's voice had Harry overcoming his shock and dropping an annoyed gaze at the blonde. "I'm here for a bouquet," was his response.

 

Harry watched as Malfoy rolled his eyes then folded his arms. "Well, obviously, seeming as you walked into a store full of flowers. Tell me what you want."

 

"Do you talk to all of your customers that way? Or just the ones who noses you've stamped on?" Harry watched as Malfoy pursed his lips then let out a low sigh.

 

"I... apologize. Old habits die hard, yeah? What can I help you with, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a quick rub to his temples. Harry was taken aback at the sudden apology. He never thought he'd hear the blonde apologize, ever. But maybe the fact that Harry was a paying customer played a factor. He sighed and let his gaze look over to the miles of flowers that seemed to be here. For such a small shop, it sure was bigger on the inside. Harry could feel the light buzz of magic, letting him know just how all of these flowers fit into the small looking shop.

 

"Uh... I'm here for a bouquet," at Malfoy's raised brow, Harry quickly added, "for my anniversary on Sunday."

 

Malfoy's other brow raised before he nodded. "You and the Weaslette, huh? I figured it would be you two. Do you have a specific flower?"

 

Grimacing at the nickname that he decided to ignore, Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before responding. "Uh, no. I actually have no idea what to get her..." Green eyes snapped to Malfoy when he heard the light snicker.

 

"As to be expected. Follow me. I'll help you find something." Harry frowned but did as he was told, following Malfoy around the shop as the blonde directed his attention to numerous flower types, explaining the meaning of their names and what they symbolized. After almost ten minutes of this, Harry just went with the rose bouquet which earned him an eye roll from Malfoy. 

 

"And just what's the problem with roses?" Harry questioned as he followed Malfoy back to the front of the shop. Malfoy glanced back at him quickly and snorted.

 

"Because they're simple and everyone does roses. Why not give her something that has a deeper meaning?" He walked behind the counter and glanced at Harry, "But at least you could say you got them because they remind you of her 'beautiful red hair', yeah?"

 

Harry remained silent, taking in Malfoy's words. He had a point but Harry just pants at this type of stuff. As they worked out the cost of the bouquet and the delivery charge, Harry noticed something about Malfoy that he was surprised he didn't notice before.

 

"Malfoy, when did you get so short?" Harry laughed when Malfoy stiffened and shot him a harsh glare. The blonde roughly pressed the numbers to get the register to open and held out his hand.

 

"32 pounds, please." Harry handed him the amount and watched in amusement as the blonde stuffed the money into the register roughly. "And for the record, I've never 'gotten' short, you just grew at a freakish rate. What are you? A quarter giant?" Harry's lips titled up slightly as he took the receipt of his purchase from Malfoy.

 

"Nah, I'm average. Maybe you're just a midget?"

 

Suddenly, Malfoy was glaring up into his face and Harry was smirking down at him, enjoying the fire behind those striking gray eyes. Unwittingly, Harry dampened his lips with his tongue and Malfoy's gaze snapped to his lips before coming back to his eyes, the fire behind them smouldering now.

 

"Have a nice day, Potter." Malfoy's voice was a whisper and Harry swallowed.

 

"You too." He mumbled before dashing out of the store.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to go back to Malfoy's shop and leaves with some new... revelations?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there... *smiles awkwardly*

Upon his return home from work Wednesday night, Harry was met with his smiling wife and a take-out dinner spread out into two plates in the kitchen. Harry took off his robes as he toed off his trainers, planting a sweet kiss to Ginny's freckled cheek and then her lips.

 

"Thai?" He asked as he walked over to the kitchen, the carpeted floor shifting to tile.

 

"Of course. How was work, love?" Ginny asked as they sat across from each other.

 

"It was... uneventful, as the day shift is bound to be." A small smile tugged at Ginny's lips.

 

"The day shift ensures I won't have to worry so much. Nor will Hermione about Ron." Harry nodded at her response, honestly understanding her concern, before tucking into his food. Before he proposed to Ginny, he worked the night shift which ensured a raid almost every other night. It was dangerous but exciting. Of course, working the night shift also had him coming home after the sun had risen and the rays of light were already dancing in through the blinds. Now, he only worked late on Wednesdays, or when there was an afternoon raid (which was barely at all) and that only had him coming home at around eight or nine. The couple sat in silence until Harry felt as though it was suffocating him.

 

"How was your day, Gin?"

 

Harry listened to Ginny speak about her desk job at Gringotts, a job she decided on because the hours were almost the same as Harry's. He went to work two hours before her and got home two hours before her, except on Wednesdays, of course. It was something Harry knew Ginny only did because she wanted them to spend more time together and he appreciated the thought, but sometimes, on the days he didn't go with Ron and his other co-workers to the pub for a couple of drinks, he wanted to be by himself for more than two hours. More often than not though, he loved seeing Ginny when she got home from work. They finished their dinner, all the while making small talk before Harry got in the shower. As the steam rose in the bathroom, Harry's mind wandered to the gifts he had planned for Sunday. Was Malfoy right about the roses? Should they have a deeper meaning than "love"? Ginny already knew he loved her and Malfoy's voice just kept replaying in his mind those slightly teasing words...

 

_Because they're simple and everyone does roses. Why not give her something that has a deeper meaning?_

 

Harry had wondered where the Malfoys had run off to after the War, he assumed they would've returned back to Wizarding Britain and resumed their roles as fearsome nobles since they were declared innocent of any War crimes. Well, on Malfoy's behalf anyway, seeming as the young man switched sides a little while after obtaining the Dark Mark, after realizing his mistake of devoting his loyalty to Lord Batty himself. Harry would've never guessed the Malfoys were cooped up somewhere in _Muggle_ civilization, working in shops, no less. Seeing Malfoy working in a floristry, all bright smiles and warm eyes had given him a complete shock. Harry washed his body and hair quickly but thoroughly, still turning over the decision of changing his order, then turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed his wand from the bathroom sink and casted a few light drying charms on his hair and body before slipping on his cotton pajama pants and walking out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

 

"Finally decided to come to bed, have you?" He heard Ginny ask from under the blankets and grinned before joining her under.

 

"How could I resist?"

 

He was going to get a different bouquet for her. He would go tomorrow and he'd make sure they had a "deeper meaning."

* * *

Harry never got the chance to go back to Muggle London on Thursday, since one of those rare afternoon raids happened.

 

He was sitting with Ron and the other Auror team - O'Conner and Robinson - that went with them on the raid having a celebratory drink before everyone headed home for the night. It was around eight o'clock and the Leaky was starting to get a little crowded for a Thursday.

 

"I'm surprised the married blokes are even out with us instead of home with their wives," O'Conner said with a small grin. Harry disliked O'Conner, he was a twat, there was no other word that could be associated with him. He was good at his job, but his communication skills were severely lacking. The arse always thought it was necessary to make jokes about Harry and Ron being married, which was the equivalent of death in his eyes. Harry only came along because Ron wanted a pint and Robinson wasn't a bad bloke, unlike his partner. Harry didn't respond to him, but Ron shot a, "shut your trap, you twat," at the man for the both of them.

 

"I'm just saying, I couldn't be married. Didn't your wives have you switch from the night shift? The day shift is extremely boring, after all." O'Conner continued. His partner, Robinson, sighed.

 

"Michael, we both work the day shift too."

 

"Yeah, but I chose to so I could have more time to spend in _bed_ , if you lads catch my meaning." O'Conner said with a leer.

 

"You know, O'Conner, it's blokes like you that I want my daughter to stay away from." Ron grumbled and then threw the last of his pint back. Harry still had half of his to go. Robinson hummed in agreement while O'Conner simply shrugged.

 

"If she doesn't turn out blonde, then you don't have to worry." At the mention of 'blonde,' Harry's mind instantly went back to the flower shop in Muggle London. He'd have to go tomorrow after work, hopefully it wasn't too late to change his original order.

 

"Harry, mate, did you ever pick out what you were gonna get for Ginny?" Harry's gaze focused back on Ron and he nodded once.

 

"Yeah, but the clerk at the floristry said I should get something with a 'deeper meaning' than just roses. Apparently, flowers have a language," Ron snorted at this, "so I'll go back and get something different."

 

"Well, florists should know flowers, it's best to go with whatever they say." Harry hummed in agreement, lifting his Firewhiskey to his lips and taking a few sips. He would tell Ron that the florist they spoke of was none other than Draco Malfoy, but... there was something in the back of his mind telling him to keep that to himself.

 

After another half hour spent in the Leaky, Harry decided it was a good time to head home. Ron agreed, following his example of ignoring O'Conner's, "those leashes getting pulled, huh?" and bidding Robinson a goodnight before stepping out of the pub. A quick glance to his right revealed Ron to be silently fuming as they made their way to a suitable Apparition point.

 

"You okay there, mate?" Harry asked, though he already knew the answer.

 

"What I would do to just pummel that guy's face in! We're our own people, our wives don't run our lives!" Harry felt himself nodding in agreement though he didn't totally agree. Married life was about giving half of yourself to another, including money, time and everything else that came with it. Hell, in _any_ serious relationship you really couldn't do whatever you pleased. Always having to think of how your partner would feel if you did something you weren't sure they would approve of. So, in a sense, their wives did kind of rule their lives and they demonstrated it before with the shift switch. Harry sighed through his nose, trying not to let himself get worked up as well. He loved Ginny and he knew she only wanted what was best for the both of them.

 

The two partners said goodnight, agreeing to meet up next Sunday for dinner at Ron's before departing home.

 

Harry popped into his living room soundlessly, taking off his robe and shoes, carelessly throwing his robe onto the couch and putting his shoes by the door. He heard the shower running and grinned before making his way to the bathroom. As he stripped down and slipped inside the shower, smiling at Ginny's jump of surprise, he knew that he'd _definitely_ have to get her a bouquet with a deeper meaning.

* * *

The bell above the door chimed at his entrance, just as it had on Tuesday. This time, however, Malfoy was in the front with an elderly woman. By the looks of it, she was around seventy with shoulder length grey hair wore loosely about her face. Harry watched as Malfoy, with his hair tied up in a messy bun, smiled warmly at the woman as he wrapped her order up around the stems.

 

"I'm sure your husband will love these, Julie." Malfoy said kindly. Harry knew Malfoy had to have good customer service, especially when running a shop, but he still felt some surprise at seeing Malfoy so... warm and all... _smiley_.

 

"Oh, I know he will even though he hates to act like it, the old coot," the woman - Julie - said with so much affection it made Harry smile, "I just wish you find yourself a nice looking bloke, Draco dear. You're always working!" Malfoy's gaze shot to Harry before quickly landing on Julie again, an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks a light pink while an awkward laugh escaped his lips. Harry felt his eyes widen just a fraction, Malfoy was a pouf? Malfoy liked  _blokes_?

 

"I'm not _always_ working, love, but thank you for your consistent interest in my love life." Malfoy replied as he was handed his money in exchange for the flowers Julie currently held.

 

"You're welcome, dear. I'll be going now, you have a nice day. I'll send Dennis 'round to drop off some of the cookies I'm baking tonight," The elderly woman turned and locked gazed with Harry, looking him up and down before turning back around to Malfoy, "Draco, what about this one? He's very good-looking." Harry felt his face go aflame with his blush as he watched Malfoy's do the same, his grey eyes wide. She was trying to set them up? _But I'm married!_ Harry thought, _AND straight!_ But those words never left his mouth.

 

"J-Julie, no!" Malfoy said with a vigorous shake of his head.

 

"Why not?" She turned towards Harry again, "are you single? I'm sure you see how gorgeous my Draco is?" Julie looked up at Harry unwaveringly. Harry cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

 

"N-no, actually. I'm married..." _Married_ , he said, forgetting to mention he wasn't interested in blokes nor did he think Malfoy was gorgeous. Harry's mouth stayed closed as he glanced at Malfoy and saw the blonde covering his face in embarrassment.

 

"Married? Hm, that's too bad. You'd look lovely with Draco. Good day then, I'll send Dennis tomorrow, dear." And with that, she left the store.

 

They stood like that for a few moments, blanketed in awkward silence until Malfoy finally uncovered his face. His cheeks were still a light pink as he met Harry's gaze.

 

"I do apologize, Potter. Julie likes to think of herself as my personal Cupid," Malfoy gave him a small, apologetic smile and Harry just nodded. Not finding it in himself to speak, "well, whatever are you here for? Your order is already made and ready to go." Harry felt himself rubbing the back of his neck again as he walked closer to Malfoy, well, the counter Malfoy was behind.

 

"Well, you see, that's what I'm here for... I've been thinking," Harry rolled his eyes at the surprised look Malfoy shot at him, "about what you said."

 

"I've said many things, you'll have to refresh my memory." Malfoy said as he leaned forward, setting his chin on the heel of his hand as his hip jutted outward.

 

"About the bouquet having a deeper meaning... I, uh, I wanted change my order..." Harry glanced up from the floor at Malfoy who wore a slightly annoyed expression, "If it's not too much trouble. I'll pay the extra." Harry said quickly as he reached in his pocket for his wallet.

 

"No, no, don't worry about it, Potter. Really." Malfoy stepped from around the counter, showing the light pink apron he wore over a black button down and black slacks, "Come on, let's see which flowers you think have a deeper meaning, then." Harry nodded, watching Malfoy walk into the aisles before following behind him quickly.

 

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry began.

 

"Hi, Potter," Malfoy replied with a quick glance towards Harry that seemed almost... playful? Harry pushed down the urge to yell out he was a married and faithful man, but Malfoy wasn't even flirting with him! Was he?

 

"Ha-ha," Harry said in a way he hoped was more sarcastic than awkward, "why is it you don't have a lot of customers? You seem friendly enough with them." Malfoy stopped and turned towards Harry, a perfectly arched eyebrow raising.

 

"Because most of my customers order online," Malfoy titled his head to the side slightly, "the only ones who don't are the ones who prefer to come in and leave with their purchase and Harry Potter." Malfoy have him a wry smile then before turning towards the flowers, "Now, let's pick something lovely for the missus, yeah?"

 

Harry felt himself nod. He tried to pay attention to whatever Malfoy was saying about whatever flowers they were standing in front of, he really did, but he couldn't focus long before his attention was brought to the shorter male in front of him. Malfoy was a nice looking bloke, and Harry reassured himself he meant it in the most heterosexual way he possible could. Malfoy's hair was up in that messy bun, some of the strands falling out and framing his face softly. The shorter hair at the nape of his neck curled softly behind his ears. There was a mole just beneath his right ear, and another beneath the arch of his right eyebrow. His lashes were long and a darker blonde than his hair, more honeyed. He had a straight nose that looked softer than he remembered and full, pouty lips that were a delectable shade of pink...

 

"Potter, are you even listening?" Harry jumped, his eyes wide. His gaze locked with Malfoy's and he swallowed. Had he just thought Malfoy's lips _delectable_!? Harry licked his lips and rubbed the back on his neck with an awkward smile. Malfoy huffed in annoyance. "I'll repeat myself, but only this once. I loathe repeating myself." Harry rolled his eyes but made sure he paid rapt attention, if only to make sure his mind didn't drift and start to think about how soft Malfoy's skin looked. Harry grunted in annoyance and heard Malfoy sigh in response. "Do you want me to just pick something for you and you just wait in the back? You're obviously not paying attention to a word I say, you tit."

 

Harry laughed, albeit nervously. "Yes, please." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

 

"The break room is furthest in the back, to the left. To the right is the restroom." Harry nodded his thanks before following the directions given. He ended up in a small room will a loveseat and coffee table in front of it, a small refrigerator sitting beside it as well. There were a few magazines on the coffee table and Harry grabbed one as he sat down. He flipped through it, looking but not really paying attention. Harry's mind was still reeling with the fact that he thought Malfoy delectable, of all things. Malfoy was fit, yes, but not _delectable_. Especially not to Harry, a _straight_ man. A man who was here because he was buying something for his wife, not because he wanted to look at Draco bloody Malfoy.

 

... right?

 

Thinking on it, Harry would've been fine had Malfoy not said the remark he had. But the again, if Harry went to a different floristry, interacted with someone _other_ than Malfoy, could it really be said that he would've went back on his first order? He would probably be home right now instead of questioning if he really came here for flowers or not.

 

"Potter, come out here. I've got something." Malfoy called. Harry stood, dropping the magazine back on the table and exiting the room and walking back out. Malfoy stood in front of a table with an arrangement of flowers before him. They were beautiful flowers, but Harry felt his gaze lock on Malfoy, who's face was set in concentration. His brows furrowed and his nose scrunched, he looked sort of... cute.

 

In a completely heterosexual way.

 

Harry listened - without too many lapses in his attention - to Malfoy explain the meaning of each and how put together, they would mean something along the lines of, "long lasting beauty and romance," or something like that. Harry wasn't sure, but the flowers looked damned pretty together.

 

"Wow... thanks, Malfoy, it looks much better than just the roses." Malfoy sent him a little grin and a nod.

 

"Exactly, you should've trusted my expertise in the first place and we wouldn't even be changing your order around." Malfoy said as he took off a pair of thick looking gloves from his pale hands. Why was Malfoy so pale? Why did it look so... _nice_ on him? Why the _hell_ did Harry keep thinking everything on Malfoy looked bloody _nice_?

 

"I'm really sorry about this. What's the prices for this bouquet?" Harry asked, reaching for his wallet once again. A pale hand, very much smaller than his own, grabbed his arm.

 

"I remember saying not to worry about it, Potter, and I recall informing you that I do not like repeating myself." Harry looked from the hand, up to the face, slowly.

 

"Are you sure?" He asked. Malfoy nodded before giving Harry one of those bright smiles.

 

"Let's just call it a boon, yeah?" Harry nodded and before his mind caught up with his mouth, his mouth was already moving.

 

"A boon between friends." Malfoy's eyebrows rose as he let go of Harry's arm.

 

"Friends?" Harry nodded, not knowing why, but knowing that this is what he wanted. He held out a hand, recalling the first time they met so long ago. He waited with baited breath as Malfoy looked between his hand and his face, before a blushing grin spread across his face that he quickly covered with the hand that wasn't reaching out to grasp Harry's outstretched one, no doubt seeing the reversal of roles as well. "Okay then." Came his muffled reply and Harry felt his lips tilt up in a grin. Though his offer of friendship was completely unintended, he was glad that Malfoy accepted it. As they clasped hands, Harry noticed just how soft Malfoy's hands were, and how small. Harry brushed his index across the heel of Malfoy's hand before letting go.

 

"Well, I best be off." Harry said and quickly turned away from the blonde.

 

"Bye-bye, Potter." Harry lifted a hand in a sort of wave before heading out of the shop and going home.

 

As Harry sat in his kitchen with a glass of whiskey in his left hand, his face buried in the other and his thoughts in a swirling hurricane of confusion, he came to the realization that he was a straight and faithfully married man... who was attracted to Draco sodding Malfoy. It would explain a number of things, one of them being the fact that he couldn't get the blonde out of his mind after Tuesday and especially not now. Harry wasn't one to deny the truth, not with the facts lined up and completely obvious. He couldn't even fucking concentrate on what Malfoy was saying to him in the shop, instead going off into his own little Malfoy-centered world. Harry huffed and knocked the contents off his glass back before refilling it. He knew it was attraction he was feeling, but he wouldn't act on it. He was married, after all, to a woman.

 

And when Ginny arrived home from work, he would take it upon himself to reassure his heterosexuality, even if the only person he was reassuring was himself.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️

It was Sunday, Draco's one day off. He _should_ have been relaxing in front of the telly, enjoying whatever show that was playing. Hell, he probably should've went out to that club that just opened in the town over. Instead, Draco was sitting in front of his telly, paying it no amount of attention whatsoever because he kept thinking about Harry bloody Potter, the Married Man, and those thoughts brought feelings he really, _really_ wished he didn't feel.

 

It would be just his luck to go and get all cow eyed over Potter, wouldn't it? The last thing he needed was a crush, especially on a straight man who was his enemy from the moment they met. Well, Potter wasn't his enemy now, was he? They haven't been enemies since Draco switched sides during the War, but they were friends now. Better yet, Potter was the one that offered his friendship this time. Which did nothing to deter his attraction towards the twat. If anything, the shiver he felt when Potter caressed his hand is what made him realize that, he didn't just think the man was more attractive, he was attracted to him. That and the fact that when he wanked that night, his usual fantasy ended up starring Potter. He had the best masturbated orgasm of his life that night, too.

 

But Potter was straight and married, if anything he'd do the things Draco imagined to that she-Weasel, not him. Draco huffed in annoyance. It didn't matter - it _shouldn't_ matter who Potter wanted to spend the rest of his life with, it wasn't his business. It was just his business to pick flowers for her. Draco scowled.

 

There was a loud _pop_ just outside of his door. There were only a few people who had the Apparition coordinates to his flat since it was too small to have a fireplace, speaking in exact numbers, only three people had them. Draco flicked his wand towards the door with a mumbled _Alohomora_ and set his wand back on the coffee table in front of him. Pansy Parkinson walked through the door, closing it behind her with a wave of her wand. He watched as her eyes roamed over his small flat, the one they argued over for almost a complete week. She had wanted him to move to France along with her and his parents, but he couldn't uproot from Britain like they had, though his father didn't have much of a choice. She didn't speak to him for days after he bought it, using Blaise as a messenger until the Italian refused to "be an instrument in their childishness" any longer.

 

"Hi, love," Draco greeted as Pansy made her way over to him, "what brings you to this side of town?" Pansy dropped a kiss to his cheek before sitting next to him on the loveseat.

 

"I wanted to visit my favorite blondie," she said as she pulled off her pumps and sat them on the side of the sofa, "and show off this pretty little bracelet that Alphonse bought me." Pansy extended her right arm, putting the sparkling bracelet on display. Draco felt his eyes widen as he pulled her wrist closer to inspect the jewelry better. There were tiny diamonds all around with the occasional emerald to give it colour.

 

"Alphonse bought this?" Pansy nodded, gleefully. Draco let out a low whistle. Alphonse was one of Pansy's beaux, a Frenchman thirty years her senior with enough money to spend on Pansy and his wife. Pansy was a proud mistress and gold digger since the Parkinson vaults were seized after the War, along with the Notts and the Malfoys, but the Parksinson's didn't have alternative accounts that were out of the Ministries jurisdiction, leaving them without a dime of their family money. She needed a source of income and her beaux supplied. _To each his own_ , Draco thought.

 

"So, what's been going on with you, love?" Pansy asked as she lifted her feet and planted them across Draco's legs as she laid back. He sighed and leaned back against the sofa, not wanting to tell Pansy about Potter but knowing he would anyway.

 

"You remember Potter, don't you?"

 

Pansy scoffed. "Who could forget Our Saviour?"

 

"Yes, well, he and I are friends now." Pansy shot up, eyes narrowed. Draco met her gaze steadily, cursing the blush that was slowly creeping onto his cheeks before a smirk spread across her face, eyes twinkling with mirth.

 

"Don't tell me you've got a Potter-crush?" Draco pushed her legs off of him and folded his arms.

 

"No, of course not," he glanced at Pansy from the corner of his eye, seeing her covering her mouth with her silent laughter. He unfolded his arms and covered his face, "yes, I do. I'm pathetic, Pansy! He visited my shop _twice_ , for his _wife_ and all I can think about now is Saint fucking Potter." Pansy patted his knee, still laughing her silent laugh. He should've known he couldn't hide it from Pansy.

 

"How did it start?" She asked once her laughter finally subsided.

 

"I don't _know_ , Pans. He came in my shop looking better than I've ever seen him before and then he wouldn't get out of my head." Draco said into his palms.

 

"Well, what do you want to do?" Pansy asked. Draco uncovered his face.

 

"What do you mean?" He asked. Pansy couldn't have been talking about what he thought she was.

 

"Are you going to try and get Potter to poke you or are you just going to sit and wallow in this little "crush" of yours?" She was talking about he thought she was. Draco just stared at his best friend for a moment before shaking his head and dropping it into his hands.

 

"Pansy, Potter is married." Draco informed her. He was sure she already knew this fact already, though.

 

"And? Alphonse is married and so is Jeremiah, but that doesn't stop me." Draco couldn't stop the short laugh that escaped his mouth.

 

"Yes, because they are attracted to women and you are a woman. Potter likes fanny and that's something I lack, unless you've forgotten, yeah?"

 

Pansy fixed her face into one of surprise. "You're telling me you _don't_ have a fanny?"

 

Draco flipped her two fingers and she laughed.

 

"I've seen you make straighter blokes than Potter bent, Drake," Pansy said as she laid her feet across his lap once again, "besides, it just sounds like you need to get Potter out of your system. One night should do it."

 

Draco pursed his lips. Even though Pansy made a point, it didn't change the fact that Potter was a married man. On top of that, he was Sorted into Gryffindor. They were the loyal type, there was no way Potter would cheat on his wife, even if Draco had the best fanny in the world and offered it to him on a silver platter.

 

"Even so, Potter and I were never on good terms. Even when we were fighting on the same side of the War."

 

"Yes, but the two of you must be on good terms now, right? Since there's a friendship. You just have to make him see you in a less platonic light," Pansy gave him a serious look, "you might even get him to help you get out this dump."

 

Draco glared at her. He was actually very fond of his small flat. He had worked hard and bought it with his own money, a little of his mother's, but mostly his. It wasn't much but it was a place he called home.

 

"My flat isn't a dump." He said simply. Even after years living here, Pansy would still argue with him over it. The two friends sat watching the telly in comfortable silence, switching positions so that Draco lay with his head in Pansy's lap as she played with his hair. He missed Pansy, they didn't see each other as much as he would like, with her having her life in France.

 

"Drake," Pansy started as her fingers combed through his hair. He hummed in response before she continued, "Are you happy?" Draco wasn't expecting that question to leave Pansy's mouth. He shifted until his face was more firmly in her lap.

 

"Yes, why do you ask?" His reply came out muffled by Pansy's thighs but she understood him all the same.

 

"Because I can see it in your face that you aren't..." Her fingers paused their ministrations in his hair as Pansy sighed, "Draco, just promise me that you'll live a little bit more? I'm proud of the fact that you're providing for yourself, but you have to have balance in your life. Working constantly isn't good, have some fun."

 

Draco didn't reply for a moment. He wasn't _happy_ , exactly, he was... okay. Sure, he did work a lot, but there was no one else providing for him, but him and he didn't want to ask his parents for any money since they didn't have much of it left. Slowly, he nodded into her lap and sat up. She smiled at him.

 

"I just want you to live a bit more, Draco. You're in your twenties, after all! Maybe you should call Blaise over and let him tap that again?" Draco snorted and waved his hand.

 

"Hell no, Zabini has traveled the world with that dick of his." Pansy laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. She stayed for a few more hours, talking his head off about one thing or another and eventually setting up a day for them to have dinner later in the week before getting up to leave a little while before midnight.

 

"Goodnight, love," she said as Draco laid a kiss on her cheek, "and remember what I told you." Draco nodded and watched as Pansy headed towards the door, wondering if she meant for him to remember what she said about Potter or about living a bit more. Probably both, knowing Pansy. Draco turned once he heard the faint _pop_ of Pansy's Disapparition - that was another thing she hated about his flat, his lack of Floo - and started straightening the throw pillows on the loveseat and picking up the cups they used and taking them to the sink. He Summoned his wand and flicked it towards the sink, making the water turn on and the dishes wash themselves. He leaned against the counter, watching the dishes as his mind went back to what Pansy said.

 

He was starting to think that she was right, he did work too much. Maybe he did need to have some more fun? He didn't do much besides the rare night out at a club, but he usually went with Pansy and Blaise and the last time they did that was a little over a month ago. The last time he got laid was much, much longer. So, maybe Pansy was right? She wasn't the only one who noticed, either. Draco recalled Julie's constant concern. Perhaps there was more to Julie's constant nosiness in his love life. Did Julie see this apparent unbalance in his life as well? Draco rubbed his temples and sighed. Probably.

 

Okay, so he would go out more. Try to get laid, maybe, if there was someone who sparked his interest enough. An image of Potter basically slammed into his mind, making Draco groan in annoyance. He really didn't want to be interested in a married man, there was nothing but rejection awaiting him if he decided to take Pansy's advice and pursue him and there was one thing Draco hated more than bad hair days and cheap, arsehole customers.

 

Rejection.

 

It was more of a fear, really, but he hated that fear. It was Potter who made him realize that fear the first time he rejected him and he wouldn't have the tit rejecting him again. So if they were going to be friends, they would be strictly friends.

 

Even if Draco wanted a bit more than that.

 

Honestly, Draco couldn't see how Pansy lived the life of a mistress. Draco needed more attention than what he would get as a side piece. Which was another reason he couldn't be more than friends with Potter.

 

Draco waved his wand, stopping the water when the last dish was put away. He tapped his wand against his palm as he made his way to his bedroom.

 

Potter would just be his friend because Draco couldn't be anymore than that.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impulses, impulses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's up later than i wanted it to be, but please read and i hope you enjoy it (:
> 
> comment and tell me what you think too! am i pacing things alright? is there anything i can do better?
> 
> love you ❤️

Harry dropped his head on his desk with a heavy _thud_ then groaned at the pain. It took his mind away from his frustrating thoughts, so he was almost grateful for it.

 

"You okay there, Harry?" The raven glanced up at his partner, his forehead throbbing dully, and nodded without removing his forehead from where it was pressed.

 

"I'm fine, this paperwork is a bitch, though." Harry replied. Writing reports were a pain in the arse but he wasn't "fine." He couldn't tell Ron that he had some type of growing obsession with Malfoy ever since Friday, when he realized he was attracted to his ex-nemesis now new friend, especially since Harry was married to his little sister and Malfoy was the equivalent to Voldemort in Ron's mind. It was like he was seeing Malfoy in a brand new light and it frustrated the hell out of him. The blonde wouldn't even leave his thoughts during his anniversary. He found himself wondering if Malfoy would've liked the wine they were having or the restaurant he chose. By the end of the dinner, Harry was practically attacking Ginny in an effort to get Malfoy off of his mind.

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly, that was almost a week ago and he felt kind of guilty. Who used their wife as a means to get someone else off of their mind? That wasn't even the worst part about this... attraction he had towards Malfoy.

 

Oh, no. The worst part was that, for the past few days, Harry had this insane urge to go and see Malfoy.

 

Harry blamed the urge on the boon that he was given for the flowers. He convinced himself that he owed the blonde and he hated when he owed people anything. It made him uneasy in a way, like they could call on it whenever they liked for whatever they liked. Like how the Dursley's would say he owed them manual labour since they fed him - as rare as that was.

 

So, with those thoughts in mind, Harry raised his head from his desk and got back to writing the report on his and Ron's patrol from that morning with the decision to go and return the favour to Malfoy.

 

He ignored any thoughts that told him he had another reason behind going to see blonde.

* * *

Standing in front of the shop door, Harry felt his resolve leaving him. He should just go home and wait for Malfoy to reach out to him if he wanted Harry to return the boon. It didn't make any sense for him to  _seek out_ the bloke he knew he was attracted to, it was like setting himself up for failure. He should stay away from him, friend or not. It wasn't like they would be the type of friends like he and Ron, who went out together somewhat often. He would barely see Malfoy, which was better for him and his heterosexuality.

 

Still, that thought didn't move his feet from where they have been for the past fifteen minutes. There were also a few people walking by who gave him questioning looks, he was sure he looked pretty strange just standing in front of this floristry like he was looking for the meaning of life in the "we're open!" sign. He was still contemplating going inside or going home when the shop door opened.

 

Draco Malfoy stood in front of him with his hair up in a sloppier bun than the last time Harry remembered, his pink apron tied over his all black attire and those thick gardening gloves covering his hands which were currently positioned on the door and his hip. His eyebrow - the one with the beauty mark under it - was raised and there was a small grin of amusement on his lips.

 

"Potter, how long are you going to stand in front of my shop like you're waiting for the door to greet you? This is Muggle London so I couldn't actually put that Charm on the door, you know. Secrecy Regulations and all." Malfoy said and Harry felt his cheeks begin to heat and nervousness began to bubble in his belly.

 

"Um... sorry?" Harry apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck. Malfoy chuckled with a roll of his eyes and stepped to the side.

 

"Please, come in," he said, "since it seems like you're waiting for an invitation."

 

Harry's cheeks felt hotter as he walked inside of the shop. He looked around, letting the smell of the flowers flow over him for a moment. It made him relax slightly, which he as completely grateful for. His gaze settle on the blonde who was looking at him with barely contained mirth sparkling in his eyes and his hand hiding his mouth.

 

"What?" Harry asked, feeling those nerves return to him just when they were starting to calm. He actually felt kind of ridiculous for getting butterflies when he was in his twenties because of the blonde git he used to hate. Said blonde git was currently standing in front of him with his hand covering his mouth to hide the chuckles Harry saw shaking his shoulders.

 

"What happened to your face?" Malfoy breathed out and Harry immediately covered his forehead. He winced when his palm pressed into the sore spot that was probably redder than he'd' like to imagine. He felt his cheeks catch up to match it. He would forget about the bruise on his forehead in his rush to get here. He should've just went _home_.

 

"Uh, there was a little accident at work today," Harry replied, refusing to let tell the other male the real reason behind his bruised forehead just like he refused to tell his best friend what was really wrong with him. Malfoy let out a little chuckle and Harry frowned slightly.

 

"I'm sure there was," Malfoy said with a slightly sarcastic tone before noticing the frown on the taller male's face, "oh, lighten up, it's only a bit of teasing," he said with a little wave before changing the subject. "What brings you here, Mister Potter? Do you want more flowers for your missus?"

 

Harry shook his head, averting his gaze for a moment as he spoke, "No, I actually came to repay your favour," Malfoy raised his brow in question, "you know... from Friday..." Harry mumbled as he gripped his neck awkwardly.

 

"You know favours are usually done out of the kindness of one's heart, not for repayment? I would've said you owe me, if that was the case." Malfoy said as he leaned against the counter behind him. Harry glanced at him, noticed the way his body was angled, accentuating everything Harry _shouldn't_ want to see and then quickly looked away once again.

 

"That surprises me, coming from the old Prince of Snakes himself." Harry retorted, his tone light. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

 

"People do change, Potty." Malfoy drawled in that familiar way. This time, however, it didn't make Harry see red. "I'm known to do a good deed or two," he paused, "occasionally."

 

Harry chuckled, meeting Malfoy's eyes. "Yes, well, I haven't changed _too_ much so... just let me return the favour to say thanks." Harry insisted, knowing he should've taken what Malfoy said in stride and went home to wait for his wife, but... he _wanted_ to stay.

 

Which was more of a reason for him to leave and never come back.

 

Malfoy stared him down before sighing with a shake of his head. "I guess I could use the help today. A few new shipments of flowers came in a few hours ago and I didn't really get around to putting them in order with the others just yet."

 

"So you want me to put them in their places?" Harry asked, turning to walk down the nearest aisle.

 

"Yes, they are colour coordinated, as you can see so it shouldn't be too difficult for you," Malfoy said with a healthy amount of sarcasm colouring his tone.

 

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry replied easily, "where are the new ones?"

 

"You'll find them in the back, I've already unpacked them," The blonde informed him as he stepped around him, "there should be gardening gloves in the back room. Do _not_ touch the flowers with any kind of magic either, there's a certain way I take care of them and I don't want you messing up my customer satisfaction," Malfoy threw over his shoulder as he strode further away, Harry's gaze locked on the small of his back where his shirt bunched and flattened with sway of his hips. He didn't take his gaze off until Malfoy turned and left his view. There was a familiar lingering feeling in his gut a few moments after Malfoy left his sight.

 

Harry pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes and exhaled slowly. He was in deeper shit than he thought.

* * *

It took him an hour and a half to put the new shipments in order. A full  _n_ _inety_ minutes. There were more flowers back there than Harry expected. How the hell did Malfoy think he was going to get this done all by himself? Well, he must have been doing it by himself the entire time he had the shop before Harry came back into his life, but that didn't stop Harry from feeling like it was actually a good thing he came and helped out.

 

And that feeling only grew when he told Malfoy he'd finished and the blonde gave him one of those dazzlingly warm smiles that just kind of... took Harry's breath away. Harry watched as the blonde finished putting together a custom bouquet, noticing there were a identical matches beside it. They must be for an event.

 

"You know, Potter, today would've been a long day if you hadn't came when you did," he said as he pulled out his wand, waving it over the flowers and speaking an incantation Harry had never heard before, "these flowers are being picked up tomorrow and I definitely would've been here for a very long time if I had to do everything on my own." Malfoy picked up the bouquets, setting them aside neatly before Vanishing the mess that was left behind from his cutting and turned fully towards the other man. "So, thanks for that."

 

"No problem, that's what friends are for, anyway." Harry said with a nervous grin of his own. Malfoy nodded and took off his gardening gloves. There was a moment of awkward silence - well, awkward for Harry since he was having an internal conflict as he stared at the blonde standing in front of him. This was his cue to go on home, back to his house that his wife was going to return to in a little bit, _not_ eyeing the pale skin exposed to him on Malfoy's neck. The only problem that was stopping him, which has been a problem for a while now, was that he didn't _want_ to go home yet. He wanted to stay with Malfoy for a while longer.

 

And since that was actually keeping him from going home, it was bigger problem than he wanted to admit.

 

"So, what are you doing after this?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a casual tone. Malfoy seemed to be surprised by his question, but he tucked it away quickly enough behind a nonchalant expression.

 

"After what?"

 

"After you finish up here," Harry replied and before he could stop himself, he added, "maybe we could go grab a couple of drinks?" He willed the blush that threatened to spread over his cheeks to stay at bay. He was asking Malfoy the same way he would ask Ron or any of his co-workers, but he felt so... nervous. Like what he was asking Malfoy wasn't casual.

 

Malfoy looked at something that was behind Harry before dropping his gaze to the floor. "Well, I don't usually close up shop for another few hours," Harry felt disappointment creeping into his chest, he just hoped it didn't show on his face, "but I was told I need to have more fun, so why not? Plus, I didn't get to eat lunch yet." Then Malfoy met his gaze with a small smile that made Harry's stomach flip.

 

Whoever gave Malfoy that advice deserved Harry's thanks if that was the reason behind the man agreeing to come with him.

 

"You're okay with closing early?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want Malfoy to change his mind, but he also didn't want him to regret closing early.

 

"Yes, it'll be fine. I told you most people just order in," Malfoy said as he started walking to the front, Harry following behind him, "I probably need a break anyway." Harry hummed in response so it was known he was heard. He waited by the door, refraining from fidgeting but failing as Malfoy took off his pink apron and hung up behind the counter.

 

As Malfoy walked back towards him, rolling his sleeves up a bit, and asked, "Where are we going?"

 

Harry opened the door and held it for the blonde to step through before following after him. "I usually go to the Leaky."

 

Malfoy closed the door and locked it, flipping the "we're open!" sign to the "sorry, we're closed." side. "I'd prefer not to go there, if you don't mind." He said as he turned around to face Harry.

 

"Why not? It's not up to your standards?" Harry asked, jokingly.

 

"That, and it's rather less than pleasant whenever I take a trip into the Wizarding Comminity, so I avoid going into the highly populated areas of it." Malfoy said and started to walk to what Harry assumed was a good place for Apparition. Harry wanted to ask him about the "less than pleasant" visits and why they were so, but he thought he had a good guess. Since Malfoy's father was undoubtedly on Voldemort's side, but was pardoned for most of his crimes and exiled instead of being sentenced to life in Azkaban - or execution - because of his son that testified and pleaded his innocence, there were probably many people who thought Malfoy was Malfoy Senior's get out of jail free card.

 

And people could be very... expressive about the things they didn't like. Harry knew from experience.

 

"Then, you decide where we go." Harry said as he fell into step beside the other male. Malfoy gave him a lingering glance that he thought Harry didn't see before leading the way.

* * *

Everything was going splendidly, if Harry did say so himself. It was surprisingly easy to just sit with Malfoy. There were none of those silences where Harry felt the need to fill it with small talk. When there was something to talk about, they spoke, which decreased Harry's likelihood to burst out, voicing one of his Malfoy centered thoughts. In fact, if it wasn't for those thoughts, Harry could almost convince himself that he was out with Malfoy like a _friend_ and not someone he probably wanted more than he would want a friend.

 

 _Almost_ , simply because Malfoy's snark seemed more like teasing when he wasn't sneering or using that annoyingly superior tone that made Harry want to punch him the nose. Instead, it made Harry laugh and his heart do this stupid squeezing thing.

 

They were in the middle of a discussion about Quidditch, that they modified a bit to make it sound like a Muggle sport, when that nice afternoon Harry was having turned and went left.

 

"Here's the bill, Draco." The waiter, a younger bloke who couldn't have been older than eighteen slid the little black book over to Malfoy with a wink.

 

A fucking _wink_ that made something claw at Harry's chest. He ignored the feeling.

 

He didn't notice he was glaring until some other stranger got caught in his heated gaze and glared back at him. Harry mouthed a 'sorry' and turned back towards the blonde that was pulling out money to pay.

 

"I've got it, Malfoy, I invited you so I'll pay." Harry said as he grabbed the receipt to check the price.

 

And it was there, right under the amount for everything they had, those six numbers were written out with a smiley face that couldn't be anything but that waiter's number. No doubt it was meant for Malfoy, too.

 

The clawing became a low growl. Harry grimaced.

 

"I can handle it, Potter. Thank you." Malfoy said, but Harry already had his wallet out and the money on the table. He stood up.

 

"You can get it next time, if you want," Harry said, "let's go."

 

If Malfoy noticed his sudden agitated state or the fact that he basically said he wanted to this again, he didn't say anything. He just nodded and followed Harry out.

 

"A good spot for Apparition is around the bend and into the first alleyway." Malfoy said. Harry paused.

 

"Where are you going?" He asked, the low growl in his chest still rumbling.

 

"Home, of course. I live a few blocks away." Malfoy said as he casually waved his hand in the direction he mentioned.

 

"I'll walk you." Harry said before walking that way. He noticed the widening of Malfoy's eyes in surprise, thinking the expression was cute on him. The growling in his chest got a little louder when he thought about that waiter again.

 

There was a chance that his reaction was a little over the top, even if he only reacted within himself. Malfoy did like boys, right? Who was Harry to get in the way of that? Harry was just his friend - his new friend - he couldn't stop the blonde from getting involved with anyone he found an interest in. His reaction was almost like he was jealous, of all things.

 

Which he wasn't... right?

 

The feeling was similar to the one he had that one time in sixth year when he saw Ginny with Dean, he knew he was jealous then so was he really jealous now? Because someone flirted a little? With _Malfoy_?

 

Jealousy implied he wasn't just attracted to Malfoy, he felt something more and he was too married to feel _something more_ for anyone but his wife. But... Harry just couldn't help it.

 

But what if Malfoy wanted to get to know the guy? Then Harry would just be in the way. Malfoy liked men and Harry liked women.

 

Well, he wasn't too sure about that anymore...

 

Harry glanced over to the blonde who was glaring ahead.

 

"What's wrong with you?"

 

Malfoy's glare focused on him. "You're what's wrong with me, Potter! You've been ignoring me the entire time we've been walking. I don't like being ignored, you arse."

 

"Sorry..." Harry offered with a wry smile as Malfoy slowed to a stop in front of a flat that sat by the corner.

 

"Whatever," he looked up at Harry with those grey eyes that just kept getting prettier, "just don't let it happen again."

 

Malfoy started to walk up the steps, but a hand grabbing hold of his right forearm stopped him. Harry stared at his hand that was holding Malfoy from going inside before looking back into those pretty eyes of his.

 

Malfoy was definitely pretty, beautiful even. Could Harry really be blamed if he wanted him? Had Malfoy always looked like this? Was he always capable of making Harry laugh and his chest tighten? That low growl in his chest had went away, replaced with this insistent, loud beating that he figured was his heart.

 

Would it be okay to feel a little bit more than attraction towards Malfoy?

 

"Malfoy, how did you know you fancied blokes?" His voice was a little above a whisper and thankfully Malfoy heard him. And Harry knew he was heard, Malfoy had that cute surprised expression on his face with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

"Why would you want to know that?" Harry shrugged and licked his lips. He had to know if he really wanted Malfoy, he needed to know.

 

"Just answer me." Malfoy swallowed, Harry watched his throat before he pulled him down off the step he was standing on.

 

"I knew I liked blokes when I kissed one." Harry almost didn't hear him, he spoke so low. His gaze dropped to those soft looking lips. Would that work for him, too?

 

Harry watched as there faces grew closer. Was it him that leaning in? Probably, but Malfoy wasn't stopping him. He paused and met those grey eyes once more, before he felt those pink lips against his own. Malfoy gasped and Harry licked into his mouth, tasting the tea and turkey sandwich that Malfoy ate at the cafe. Underneath that, there was a taste couldn't be anything but _Draco Malfoy_. He pulled Malfoy closer.

 

Harry felt a shiver race up his spine when hands touched his shoulders and slid down to his chest. But those hands started pushing him back. Harry broke away, taking in Malfoy's expression.

 

The blonde was flushed, his eyes wide. His hands were still on Harry's chest, keeping him at an arm's distance. Those grey eyes shut and Malfoy shook his head, the strands of hair that were framing his face swayed with the motion.

 

"Bye, Potter," Malfoy said before turning and walking into his building, not waiting for Harry to reply. Harry didn't try to stop him, the reality of what he just done setting in.

 

He kissed Malfoy. He cheated on his wife.

 

Harry stood there for a moment before walking away himself. When he got to a safe place for Apparition, he leaned back against the wall and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

 

He wanted Malfoy. _Fuck_. He wanted Malfoy.

 

He wanted Malfoy enough to kiss him, not even knowing if Malfoy wanted him back.

 

He wanted Malfoy enough to kiss him, forgetting the fact that he was married and had to go home to that wife now.

 

Harry looked down at the gold band on his left hand and sighed heavily. Guilt was starting to creep up on him and what made it worse was the fact that he wasn't only feeling guilty about cheating on his wife, but because he felt like it wasn't something Malfoy wanted. He was pushed away, after all.

 

But he could've sworn it was Malfoy who closed the rest of the distance between them.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry convinces himself that everything will be alright and Ron unknowingly helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of freaking out about the results this story is getting, lol. I'm so happy everyone seems to be enjoying it so far, I'll keep trying to entertain you guys! You have my word!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of short and I'm sorry about that. I would've wrote more but I was actually having some trouble with it, heh.
> 
> Give me some feedback, too! Comments give me the fuel I need, baby! Ok, love you ❤️

Harry was no longer a completely faithful married man, he couldn't even say he was a completely heterosexual married man. He cheated on his wife - who he still loved - with a bloke he used to hate. A hate that apparently morphed itself into a lust that had Harry still thinking about how Malfoy's lips felt like against his own.

 

He was guilty and he felt like shit.

 

Every time he came home and saw Ginny, beautiful Ginny with her freckled skin that looked nothing like the pale skin of Malfoy, he felt worse. Leaving for work didn't relieve him of any of it either. His partner was his brother-in-law, after all. Harry never noticed how much the two of them favoured until now. Though the guilt wasn't as heavy on him with Ron, it was hard to look at Ron for too long without seeing Ginny in his features.

 

The guilt he felt was tremendous. He couldn't bare seeing Ginny while knowing what he had done and still keeping it to himself. He needed to confess, he needed to tell her and ask for forgiveness. It wasn't like it was habitual or anything like that, it was only one time.

 

One be time can be forgiven, can't it?

 

Harry took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it a bit before walking to their bedroom. Ginny was there, going through her dresser and pulling out a lightly coloured shirt. She was getting dressed for something?

 

"Where're you going?" Harry asked from the doorway. Ginny turned to look at him, before setting a fist on her hip with a little grin.

 

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about dinner tonight?" She laughed. A laugh that Harry loved. A laugh that was very different from Malfoy's quiet chuckles.

 

Harry paused, his thoughts screeching to a halt and pushing everything about kisses and confessions to the back of him mind. Dinner? Harry's eyes widened in realization.

 

Holy shit, it was Sunday!

 

He heard Ginny laugh again, louder, and he snapped back to reality. How could he have forgotten that they were supposed to go and have dinner at Ron and Hermione's? He stared at Ginny's laughing face and decided to tell her about his unfaithfulness another time. He couldn't bring himself to tell her something he knew would wipe that smile away just before they went to spend time with family.

 

"That's just like you, love," Ginny said as she walked over to him, raising a bit on her toes to kiss him on the lips, "I'm getting in the shower first." She whispered against his lips before side stepping around him. When he heard the bathroom door close, he went over to the bed and sat down at the edge, placing his head in his hands.

 

Even now, Harry still thought about Malfoy's lips, his body, pressed against his. He still thought about how he wouldn't mind if it happened again. But how can he feel so guilty about something, yet still want it to happen?

 

Yeah, he definitely felt like shit. A shit that would have to go to dinner and pretend like he didn't have another bloke on his mind.

* * *

"Hey, you two," Hermione greeted as she opened the door wide enough for them to enter through. Harry smiled and embraced his once-bushy haired friend. Thankfully, Hermione didn't add on to the anxiousness that was already building in his gut. "The food isn't quite done yet, we have to wait another twenty minutes for the meat loaf." 

 

"That's fine," Ginny said as she kissed Hermione's cheek, "I actually have something I want to talk to you about." The two women locked gazes and somehow, that was enough for Hermione to understand that, whatever it was that needed to be talked about didn't include Harry.

 

"Ron's in the yard, Harry, why don't you go and join him?" Hermione said with a smile, "there a Butterbeers in the fridge."

 

Harry nodded, "Alright, thanks." If the women didn't want him around while they had whatever kind of "woman talk" then that was just fine by him. Harry didn't feel as bad as he did around Ron as he did when he was with Ginny, anyway. He went to the kitchen and grabbed two Butterbeers before he made his way to the back. Stepping through the door to the backyard they had, Harry spotted Ron sitting in a fold out chair, a Butterbeer already in his hand. The redhead looked in his direction, no doubt hearing the door open, and gave him a wave.

 

"Wotcher," Harry said as he sat down in the hard wood chair next to Ron. There were five chairs out, all of them mixed matched. It reminded Harry of the Burrow. It relaxed him, which was perfect since he was more anxious than he liked to admit. Probably because the guilt he's been feeling for the past week.

 

"Did you know that there's some big case starting up in the Investigation Department?" Ron asked as Harry opened his beer with a small spell.

 

Harry glanced at the redhead that reminded him too much of Ginny for his own comfort. "No, where did you hear it from?"

 

"Robinson. Apparently, it's a big case. There are suspicions about a Death Eater starting up a cult or something like that."

 

"How does Robinson know all this?" Harry questioned.

 

Ron shrugged. "He wasn't actually telling me, it was more like I was eavesdropping on him and that arse O'Conner." Harry snorted. O'Conner was an arse. They sat quietly for a moment, drinking from their Butterbeers in what could've been called a friendly silence if Harry wasn't getting a tight feeling in his gut. In the quiet, his mind wandered and when his mind wandered, it usually wandered to places it shouldn't.

 

Like Malfoy, for example.

 

"Do you think we could get in on that case?" Harry said without really thinking. He couldn't think about Malfoy while he was around his best friend. It was almost as bad as thinking about the blonde while Ginny was in the room. Ron turned towards him suddenly, his eyes wide.

 

"We should try!" Ron yelled out before lowering his tone with a glance towards the door leading back into his home and leaning forward. Harry looked away from his face, instead looking at a spot just beyond Ron's ear. "We could ask Kingsley if we could assist with the case, it's been a long time since we've had a _real_ one." Harry paused, keeping his gaze locked on the spot then shook his head.

 

"I wasn't serious, Ron." How could they even get away with participating in a case that would no doubt take up _all_ of their spare time _without_ letting on to Gin and Hermione that they were "putting themselves in danger?" It wasn't like they could do something like that without worrying the two of them which would eventually cause a war in both of their houses.

 

"Yeah, but I am," Ron leaned away, "sort of." He paused for a moment before speaking again, "It would be nice to actually feel like an Auror, y'know? Our jobs are boring now."

 

Harry let out a sigh. "You're right about that."

 

In fact, it seemed like his whole life was pretty boring now. Everything was so... routine. It was completely different from when he was teenager and everything that went on was unexpected. He went to work, did patrols, wrote reports on the patrols and then went home to do whatever until Ginny got back, eat dinner and then maybe have sex. Occasionally, there were times when they got to arrest someone, but it was usually only for misdemeanours. The culprits would get out in a few hours. There wasn't anything spontaneous going on in his life.

 

Until he kissed Malfoy.

 

"Maybe we should," Ron's voice cut Harry's thoughts short, thankfully. He really didn't need to go there, "we could ask Kingsley, I don't think he would say no," Ron shot him an apprehensive glance, "what the girls don't know won't hurt them, either..."

 

Harry stared at the other man until what he said fully registered in his mind. Ron wanted the both of them to lie to their wives? Harry was already lying to his, he didn't think he could handle another one on top of it. "I don't think it would work, Ron," Harry said with a grin, "Hermione would figure out something was up before the week got out." And that was completely true.

 

Ron let out a loud laugh. "You're right, she is the smart one out of the group." They laughed together, dropping the subject for now though Harry had a feeling that Ron still had it on his mind. Just like Harry had what Ron said still on his.

 

 _What the girls don't know won't hurt them_.

 

That was true, wasn't it? For the past five days, Harry had been keeping his little secret faithfully, feeling guilty about it. But, should he really feel guilty about keeping something that he knew would hurt Ginny to himself? She was happy as long as she didn't know, so was it really alright to tell her and take away the happiness she had? The guilt that had been sitting with him finally let up, taking his anxiousness with it and leaving him feeling lighter than he had all week. He was able to enjoy talking with Ron without feeling like a bad friend for the first time since Tuesday, too.

 

"The food is ready," Ron and Harry turned to see Ginny in the doorway and Harry couldn't help but smile. Ron shouted out, "finally!" as he walked pass his little sister, leaving the two of them alone. "What are you smiling about?" Ginny asked with a smile of her own. Harry shrugged, feeling his smile get a little wider. There wasn't anything to feel guilty about since Ginny was still happy.

 

Happy with him.

 

He pulled her closer and she tilted her head up to meet his gaze. Her eyes were a pretty brown and as he met her lips in a kiss, his only thought was how Malfoy's eyes were just as pretty but his lips were softer.

 

When they separated, Ginny laughed lightly before tugging him towards the kitchen where the other couple were waiting for them. Harry stared at their clasped hands and realized that he still had one thing to worry about.

 

He still wanted Malfoy.

* * *

The lights were off throughout the house while Ginny slept in their bedroom, unaware that Harry was sitting in the kitchen by the light of his wand with a small piece of parchment and a self-inking quill, writing a missive to Draco bloody Malfoy at some unholy hour.

 

He couldn't sleep. Laying next to Ginny while thoughts of Malfoy ran through his head made it impossible. Harry had been thinking about Malfoy throughout dinner, but he was able to push those thoughts to back of his mind as long there was conversation. He had been able to ignore it while he was with everyone, but the moment when Ginny fell asleep and left Harry alone with himself, the thoughts were harder to ignore. He wondered if the rest of Malfoy was as soft as his lips, if his pale skin was as smooth as it looked. He wondered how far that blush of his could go. He reminded himself that as long as Ginny didn't know, he could always get back to his life.

 

He only needed one time, that's all.

 

All he had to do was have Malfoy once and then they both could return to their lives as they once were. That was all he needed, right? Then he wouldn't think about Malfoy anymore, he wouldn't think about any  _bloke_. He'd go right back his life with his beautiful wife like it was before he wanted to kiss Malfoy, before he wanted to do anything with another man.

 

After he had one time with him.

 

Harry balled up the parchment and set it aside with the other four wads before starting on the sheet under it. As long as Ginny never found out - as long as no one found out - everything would be just fine. Harry knew he would have to pursue Malfoy, judging from the reaction the blonde had from their kiss, but Harry was almost positive that Malfoy was the one who closed the few centimeters between them, that had to mean _something_ , right? He was taking a chance and saying it did.

 

He just hoped he didn't make a huge fool out of himself.

 

Harry rolled up the parchment, tying it with a ribbon before he Banished the failed pieces. He couldn't exactly leave them around for Ginny to see. She had to stay happy so she had to stay in the dark.

 

Everything would be fine as long as Ginny - or anyone else - didn't find out. About anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sexy! (:


End file.
